Just the way you are
by Nothing is forever beautiful
Summary: "He was singing for me!" Oh Allen and Kanda are once again fightingbut for a different reason...Lavi.


Just the way yu are

Disclaimer: I do not own D gray man but i do own the story :)

Kanda was walking down the black order's hallway, when he heard someone singing. Since he has nothing to do, kanda followed the sound of the sweet music. He came to the black order's forest and when the voice got close enough he saw that is was none other than Lavi singing.

"Oh _his eyes his eyes make the stars look like venom shining_."

Lavi was apparently holding a short twig and pretending that it was a microphone. Kanda wondered who he could be singing about.

"_His hair falls perfectly without him trying."_

Singing about the hair made kanda wondered if it was him that Lavi was singing about. Suddenly, a hand tapped his shoulder the turned around only to see the moyashi. "Peaking_ on Lavi aren't you?"_ Allen asked cheekily. That made Kanda's blood boil, he spoke softly but harshly "I'm_ fucking not! Then what are you doing moyashi?"_ Now it is Allen's turn for his blood to boil _"My name is ALLEN is not very hard! I was only following the voice."_

Lavi thought he heard some sounds coming from behind the tree; he turned and shouted "Is_ anyone out there?"_ No reply came Allen and Kanda had stopped fighting and hid behind the tree. For Lavi's sake they decided to have a truce. Apparently both kanda and Allen had a crush on Lavi not that they will admit it. Lavi continued on with his singing.

"He's_ so beautiful that I tell him everyday."_

Kanda thought that Lavi was singing about him and a slight blush crept on his cheeks. Allen immediately noticed this, "_Bakanda you_'re _blushing!''_ "_You too moyashi."_ Allen had also thought that Lavi was singing about him as Lavi would comment to Allen that he was very pretty. Kanda thought so because Lavi would tell him that he was beautiful.

"_Oh… you know you know I never asked you to change it prefects what you're searching for then just stay the same."_

Allen had a flash back, that when he was trying a new suit for the home coming party, Lavi had told him to just be himself. Allen started chuckling to himself; a blow to his head jerked him back to reality. "_You were laughing to yourself are you crazy?" _Kanda asked in an irritated tone. Allen rubbed the back of his head to ease the pain and both of them continued to watch.

"_His lips his lips I could kiss them all day if he lets me."_

Kanda had a flashback when Lavi mentioned the word kiss. Kanda was on his way back from a very tiring mission when he paused as he felt someone grabbed his waist and tilt his head and gave him a kiss. To his surprise, Kanda responded to the kiss. Eventually, Lavi broke the kiss and started running and jumping like a manic.

A punch to his abdomen brought him back to reality, "I_ punched a tomato good shot for me!" _Allen called kanda a tomato because he was blushing like crazy! Kanda was at the point of unsheathing Mugen when he realised that komui took it for upgrading. Instead Kanda turned his head the other way and refused to look at the moyashi any longer.

"_When I see your smile the whole world stops and stares for a while."_

Allen again had a flash back, he was laughing so loud at the streets that so many people started staring at him like he was crazy. Lavi then told him when he sees Allen's smile the whole world stops and stares for a while. The exact same lyrics. Allen was in high hopes that Lavi was singing for him.

"_His lap his lap he hates but I think it's so sexy."_

This time both of them had the same flashbacks. Allen and Kanda were forced to dress as a maid which means they had to wear a mid outfit for 'outfit day.' Allen was wearing a dress that was until his mid thigh and it was pink he also had to wear a pair of bunny ears. Kanda was wearing the same except that his was black with a tail and cat ears. Lavi was there to see the two tomato coloured exorcist standing at the door way to the canteen. "I_ think you have sexy legs." _Lavi said sedulity.

Both of them came back to reality when Lavi pat both of them on their shoulder. "_What are ya guys doin here?"_

Before Lavi could get the answer, both Allen and Kanda jumped on him saying "_Thank you for that song."_ Upon hearing the other saying the same sentence both of them stood up and started arguing that Lavi belongs to them. Lavi could only stare confused looking at them argue.

"_Lavi sang that song to me!"_

"_You need to get your ears check moyashi."_

"_Allen! You bakanda maybe your ears have fallen out to hear the wrong thing!_

"_My ears are way better than yours if I had heard wrong then you must be deaf moyashi!"_

"_I will ask Lavi! You better need a tissue prepared to sob all your heart out!"_

"_FINE! But it will be you who will be needing the tissue!"_

Both of them turned to Lavi, and at the same time asked the same question. "_Who did you sang the song for?"_ Lavi took some time for it to be processed to his brain before replying. _"What are you talking about?"_

N

Sorry for the crappy fic, i only managed to finish it at 2am in the morning I'm so sleepy see that cute little review button click it.


End file.
